Google
SEO using Google services, like My Business, Maps, Search Console. Google My Business Use Google my Business if you're a local business, aka one that '''sees customers face to face'.'' * Set up Brand Account to appear and act on e.g. YouTube and other Google services as your brand, not a private individual ** A Brand Account can be used by multiple owners and managers GmB for agencies managing multiple clients * Register an agency on GmB here. ** Requires an account that has no locations (~groups) yet. * In an "agency", there are 3 concepts with the following hierarchy: ** Organization: the agency's top-level profile. Only one can exist per account, I think ** User Group: users in the agency. Created by Organization users. Can manage Location Groups. ** Location group: set of locations, managed by users from user groups or organization. Created by Organization users (how to). *Giving an organization access to a location: **Location's dashboard > "Users" in left sidebar > "Add User" button **''Either'': send an invitation to other user by e-mail address. E-mail often doesn't go through! **''Better'': invite location group ID, which intended recipient (organization) provides **Give them ownership rights **To transfer completely to them, make them primary owner. Then they can remove you. Google Maps * tbd Google Search Console * It's ok to manage several websites (e.g. own and clients') from the same GSC. (reference) *Confirm ownership by DNS TXT record method *Be sure to check for errors thoroughly and repeatedly (until they're gone) **Come back and check again if you make changes to your site regularly Google Ads ''13. Feb. 2020: Checkdomain-Webinar mit Timo Heinrich und Google-Profi Lea Herwig (Berlin) (Präsentation-PDF)'' * Link zu Video und Präsentation im Anschluss: www.checkdomain.de/webinare * Was ist G'Ads und wieso? ** Verfügbare Werbemöglichkeiten: verschiedene Produkte, z.B. Search, Shopping, Google Display Network, YouTube, GmB (v.a. für lokale Unternehmen) ** 3,5 Mrd Suchanfragen gibt es am Tag! ** Warum suchen Menschen? *** Inspiration (was läuft heute im Fernsehen?) *** Aktion (Informationssuche, was kaufen) ** Google SERP: oben stehen bezahlte Ergebnisse (Ads), danach organische (SEO) ** Warum Ads? *** Mehr Sichtbarkeit *** Flexible Anzeigenformate *** Vorteil gegen Wettbewerber *** Rechte Zeit, rechter Ort: denn man kann strategisch steuern, bei welchen Suchen man sichtbar sein möchte ** Suchergebnisse sind das "online Produktregal"! Auch im Handel neigt der Nutzer dazu, das zu greifen, was auf Augenhöhe steht. Das sind online die bezahlten Anzeigen (durch Eye-Tracking Studies belegt) *** 80% aller Klicks landen auf Seite 1, Großteil auf 1. Suchergebnis (also Ad!) * Wie funktioniert eine G'Ads-Auktion? ** Struktur: Ads Account > Kampagnen > Ad-Gruppen > Ads > Keywords *** z.B. Account > Kaffee > Kaffee Pads > Headline "Aromatische Pads..." > "Kaffee Pads" ** 1. Keywords hinzufügen *** Google Ads hat einen Keyword Planner / Finder, der auch Alternativen vorschlägt *** Brand Keywords: Volkswagen, VW Golf, Passat... *** Diese sind günstiger und verschaffen Relevanz *** Wer nach einem "Passat" sucht, ist im Entscheidungsprozess schon recht weit! *** Generische: Auto kaufen, Bestes Hybrid Fahrzeug, Kombi... *** Offen für alle Werbetreibende, als Ergänzung *** "Kombi"-Sucher ist noch unentschieden, den kann man einfangen *** Entscheiden: Auf welchen Bereich will ich mein Budget einsetzen? z.B. Hybrid? ** 2. Nutzer suchen *** "Match Types": Es wird überprüft - wie ist die Suchanfrage, wie ist das überlegte Keyword? *** Wenn Übereinstimmung, kann man an Auktion teilnehmen. Dafür müssen aber Keywords in bestimmter Form hinterlegt werden. In 4 Match Types: Broad, Broad Modifier, Phrase, Exact **** Broad: mindestens 1 Begriff oder Variante ist in Suchanfrage enthalten: Hybrid PKW kaufen ("Sparsame Autos kaufen") (Type none) **** Broad Modifier: alle Begriffe sind in Anfrage: +Hybrid +PKW +kaufen (Type +keyword) **** Phrase: "Ich will einen Hybrid PKW kaufen" (Type "keyword") **** Exakt: Exakte Übereinstimmung (Type keyword) *** Google kennt durch Machine Learning Kontexte, weiß z.B. dass Hybrid ein Elektroauto ist *** Negative Keywords: wir wollen auch in bestimmten Suchanfragen nicht erscheinen! z.B. große Marke will nicht mit "Fälschung", "billig" gefunden werden *** Hier sollte man auch Falschreibung mit rein *** Geht auch mit broad/phrase/exact ** 3. Anzeigen erscheinen *** Typ: Textanzeige (in verschiedenen Größen/Layouts) *** Bis zu 3 Überschriften, verkettet, 3x30 Zeichen **** Kernnachricht in die Überschrift packen **** Frage nicht stellen, sondern beantworten! ("do you need a plumber?") **** Je spezifischer, desto besser: "learn practical skills" vs. "corporate training solutions" **** Auf Kundennutzen fokussieren: "learn to trade in a safe way" **** Mindestens ein Keyword integrieren (auch in Beschreibung!) **** Relevanz für den Kunden muss überall sichtbar sein *** URL: auch Kundennutzen abdecken (www.otto.de/schuhe/rot) *** Beschreibung: 2x 90 Zeichen. evtl. wird die Zweite abgeschnitten. **** Spezifische Begriffe einsetzen **** Platz optimal ausnutzen! *** Erweiterungen: **** Alle Markteingziele: Sitelink, Callout, Snippets **** App Engagement: App **** Kontaktaufnahme: Anruf **** Kunde soll ins Geschäft kommen: Standort **** Verkauf/Umsatz: Preis **** ...und viele Weitere **** Dadurch werden Anzeigen größer > Höhere Wirksamkeit ** 4. Bezahlt wird nur bei Klick ***'AdRank': Max. Gebot + Qualitätsfaktor (CTR, Relevanz, Landing Page) + Erweiterungen (Sitelinks, Callouts...) ***''Analogie:'' Max. Strecke: Treibstoff + Motorqualität + Höchstgeschwindigkeit ***Ist bei jedem Werbetreibenden unterschiedlich. Muss über 40 sein, um über organischen Ergebnissen zu stehen